


[Podfic of] Somewhere Only We Know

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner kicks off his twenty-eighth birthday party with an exponential crisis.</p><p>Jonny frowns at him. “You’re having a crisis of ever-more-rapidly-increasing numbers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere Only We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157112) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



> I apologize profusely for my awful off-key singing of a song for which I do not know the correct tune in this podfic, but I was singing as Kaner, so I'm assuming I did an accurate portrayal :)

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1CQL7F7) [64 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 2:17:00 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
